Beyblade Revolution Steel Episode 15 The Tense Finisher
Blader DJ: Last time on beyblade! After the battle, William against Vero, another Demonic battle began to happen in the next match! Akyulus and Lunias! They both talked hard and strong! But Akyulus didnt want Lunias to get in his way! He calls his Equipment that makes him go harder than ever! Everyone was shocked! But then he called out a Ferocious Final Attack. Which pretty ment that he is going to land an attack that finishes that battle. He finished him in ease and it is all tied up in hands! Akyulus: Its was a good match but you are weak! Lunias: What? Akyulus: Heh, admit it! Ill finish you off in the other battle. Lunias: Dont be so sure dude! Akyulus: Huh? Lunias: I can count on one very small hope to get it back. Akyulus: You sure talk a lot of nonsense. Lunias: We will see what you will say when I crush you with my spirit! Akyulus: Its mine though. Lunias: Well, someone needs to defeat you to get it back to my body! My spirit is just important as my soul! Akyulus: You talk a lot of nonsense. Lunias: Your mom didn't say that at sixty Nine street! Lucinda, William, Xaramane and Akyulus: -.-' Really Lunias? Blader DJ: Let the Battle begin! Lucinda: So cool! Blader DJ: 3, 2, 1! Ero: Let it Rip! Xevan: Let It rip! Ero: Go! Spark Dragonis! Xevan: Skysoar Griffin! Lucinda: Xevan has a short bey. While it is offensive. Xevan: Hit'em! Barrel roll slam! Ero: Thundering Claw! Big explosion Xevan: I won't lose for my team, get it! Ero: You are a noob, Noobie. Xevan: Will see about that! Cross'n Roll! Ero: What?! Lucinda: What?! Xaramane:Hmmm Akylus: Wasting stamina... Xevan: While that happens, Barrel roll slam! Ero: Thundering Claw! Blader DJ: What a B-B-B-B-Bang! They all give it what they have in their strength. Ero's Mind: Hehehe, when he wastes stamina, I'll go for a blowing attack. >:-( Xevan: Think you can beat me? Ero: Yes Xevan Think again! Ero: Huh?! Xevan: The bird that soars through the skies! Gryph! Ero: Attack, Dragonis! Xevan: What are you doing! Swift away Gryph! Ero: My bey is stuck, Push back! Xevan: Special move! Diving Crossfire X Barrage! Ero: Revolving Shocks! Xevan: Mmmmyeahh!!!! Ero: Whaaa!!! Lucinda: This is harder than I've thought! Big Explosion Xevan: Lets finish this, Finishing move, Diving Crossfire X Barrage! Ero: Final Attack and Final move! Lucinda: Another one!? Xaramane: Gotta be kidding me! Varaxo: It might not be true... Ero: Roaring Spark Dragon Claw! Xevan: Boost it! Gryphons Feather! Ero: Is this the end?! Xevan: Stike Gryph!!! Ero: Dragonis! A big and Long Explosion Lucinda: Aaahh! The wind is strong! Mist clears and both beys fall from the air Lucinda: Its done. Im gonna go! Ero & Xevan: Im not done, It end here! Lucinda: What!?!? Xevan: WHAAA! Ero: WHAAA! Beys attack weakly because of stamina loss Lucinda: Can it possibly be!? Blader DJ: Its a tie!!! Everyone: What!?!? ' To be Continued'